My Love
by Mmm.Bby
Summary: What would have happened if Edward never returned in Twilight until after Bella and Jacob bonded? Or never returned at all? This story begins two weeks after Edward’s mysterious disappearance. Rated M for Language, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**My Love  
**

**

* * *

  
**

What would have happened if Edward never returned in Twilight until after Bella and Jacob bonded? Or never returned at all?

This story begins two weeks after Edward's mysterious disappearance.

Note:

_[Also, I am following more of the movie line for this... Bella has already met Jacob when he dropped the truck off at her house.]_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the characters or anything that Stephenie Meyer created.**

**The italicized section in this chapter was taken from the Twilight book where Jacob tells the story about "The Cold Ones".**

**I do not own anything; I only wish that I did.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter One – First Trip to La Push**

I was still planning to confront the mysterious Edward Cullen when he returned; even though after him MIA for the past two weeks, my hope of him returning was slowly fading away. I always hoped to his shiny silver Volvo sitting in the school lot every morning but it was never there. His siblings were still attending classes but anytime I would glance in their direction; the beautiful, goddess-like blond would glare at me, it was as if her glares could bore a hole right through me. While I was in my own little world at the lunch table today, I let my gaze pass to the Cullen's table and I wasn't surprised that Edward still wasn't there but his siblings definitely knew that I was staring; I was met with the glare of four very angry but beautiful people. Luckily Jessica nudged my arm and brought me back to reality.

"So, are you in Bella?" she asked in her normally overly chipper voice.

"In? For what?" I asked, completely confused.

"We are heading to First Beach tomorrow. You have to come Bella." Eric asked with pleading eyes.

"I guess I could come. Where exactly is it?"

"La Push."

"Why does that sound so familiar…?" I mumbled to myself.

"What Bella?" Angela asked me, obviously hearing me talking to myself.

I shook my head as to clear it. "Sorry, I was just talking to myself. The name sounds so familiar."

"It is the Quileute rez." Mike added.

'Oh, okay, yeah I know that place.' I mentally smacked myself; I forgot that is where Jacob lives.

"So do you want me to pick you up Bella?" Mike asked, he was always trying too hard.

"I guess, I mean, I could drive myself I don't want to be a bother to anyone." Trying to give him the hint I wasn't really interested.

"It won't be a problem, but you could just meet me at my parent's store, that is where we all planned on meeting up anyways."

Oh thank god I wasn't going to be alone with him. It wasn't that I didn't like Mike, it was just I didn't like Mike in the way he wanted me to.

"Sure, I can do that." I nodded.

The lunch bell rang and everyone started to get up.

"Come on Bella; don't want to be late for Biology." Mike chuckled weakly as he picked up my books and waited for me.

I sighed but tried not to show that I was annoyed. Biology went slow as usual. Finally the time for P.E. came around and we had a sub today so there was nothing special to do but to sit around and talk. Jessica made a point to wedge herself in between me and Mike, I didn't mind that she was taking his attention away from me but it was a bit annoying the way she acted around him. It was obvious that she liked him but he seemed to be completely oblivious about her fancy for him. The way she was practically throwing herself at him was almost disgusting, just to watch the way she was acting made my pizza from lunch want to make a grand reappearance.

After the final bell rang I rushed out of the gym and went straight to my truck and climbed into the cab. Before I could turn the engine over there was a loud rap on my window. I jumped and looked over to see Mike standing there with an awkward smile on his face, like he was mentally laughing at my reaction. I rolled down my window for him to speak.

"Yes?" I asked in almost a hateful growl.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you; just wanted to tell you that we will be meeting at nine in the morning." Mike smiled.

"Alright, I will be there." I confirmed.

We said our goodbyes and I rolled my window back up, blocking out the normally icy breeze that was blowing into the cab. I turned the key and the engine literally roared to life and I was off, making it to my house in a new record time for myself. As soon as I got in my house I went straight to my room and turned on my anciently slow computer to let it warm up, heading down to the kitchen to grab some food. I found a bag of potato chips in the cabinet and poured some into a bowl and grabbed a glass of water. I headed back up to my room and sat the bowl of chips and my glass of water on my side table beside my bed before going over to my computer.

I checked my emails and Renee had sent me five, the first one was a normal email for her but the others were panicky; she was worried about why I wasn't answering her mail as soon as I got it. I decided to write to her quickly to tell her to calm down before her brain exploded from worry.

_Mom, please calm down. I didn't answer you sooner because I was at school. I will write you in a minute so until then… breathe!!!!_

_-Bella_

After I hit send I went back and answered her first, non-panicky email.

_I am doing fine. School is pretty good as well; I have even made some friends. They all seem really nice but I can't help but feel uneasy about a few of the girls. Anyways, I am going to the beach tomorrow with all of them; I haven't told Charlie yet but I am sure he will be happy to see me out of the house for once._

_Talk to you later mom._

_-Bella_

--

When Charlie got home we sat down and ate our dinner. We hardly talked anyways but it was a bit awkward tonight for some reason. I decided I should break the ice and tell him about tomorrow.

"I am going to the beach tomorrow with some friends is that okay?"

He looked up from his plate and a smile spread across his face. "Sure Bells, which beach?"

"First, down at La Push."

"You should give Jacob a call. I know he would love to hang out with you Bells."

I guess I should invite him, but I didn't want to make him feel awkward around my friends.

"I could invite him, I guess."

Charlie dropped his fork and looked me dead in the eyes. "Bella, it wouldn't hurt to hang out with him. He is a good kid; you should give him a chance."

Then I was sent back to the day Jacob and his dad brought my truck over. Billy had made a point of telling me that Jacob wanted to come see me ever since Charlie found out I was moving in. Great, Charlie was on Billy's side.

I rolled my eyes at my dad. "I guess that I will call Jacob. I just don't want him to feel out of place with my friends."

"Thank you Bells, I am sure he will have fun."

After dinner I wash up all of our dishes and pick up the phone, dialing the Black's house. It rang three times then I heard Billy's husky voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Billy… Is Jacob there?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, who is this?"

"Bella, could I speak to Jake?"

"Of course Bella, hold on."

I heard him yell for Jacob and then the faint sound of the phone being handing off.

"Bella?" he sounded confused.

"Yeah, hi Jacob."

"Hi Bella!" he sounded excited.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow."

It was quiet for a moment. "Well, I kind of had plans to hang with some of my friends."

"Oh…" I sounded more disappointed than I expected to.

"But, if you want I can cancel my plans to hang out."

"No, Jacob, don't do that. We can hang out some other time."

"Oh, alright Bella, I guess I will see you around."

"Yeah, bye Jacob."

"Goodbye Bella." And click, the phone went dead.

I was a little sad that I told him not to cancel his plans; I guess I wanted to see him more than I thought. Although, he seemed to be the only person, other than Angela that was a true friend. I sighed and told Charlie goodnight and went up to my room. I sat there for awhile just doing homework, Renee had called and talked to me for awhile but when she started asking about guys I quickly changed the subject and told her I was tired; she understood and let me go. I decided a shower would be nice, so I took a long hot shower and it was comforting to just let the hot water flow over my tense muscles. After I got out of the shower I went back to my room and pulled on my pajamas and crawled under my blankets and fell into a dreamless sleep.

--

When I woke up the next morning, I was still extremely tired but when I looked at my clock I panicked. It was eight-thirty and I only had an hour to get ready before I was to meet my friends at Newton's. I rushed down stairs and made myself a couple pieces of toast and ate them fast, washing them down with a glass of milk. I ran back upstairs, tripping over myself the whole way up, and headed to the bathroom. I quickly brushed through my tangled mess of hair and pulled it into my bangs back with a couple of bobby pins. We were going to be at the beach so I figured that I could use some sun block even though I knew the sky would probably be cloudy.

I went back to my room and found a thin deep red sweater and I pair of heavy jeans to wear; I quickly dressed and pulled on my sneakers then headed downstairs. I glanced at the clock as I headed out the door. I had twenty minutes to get to Newton's, good thing too because I didn't want to rush there. I left a note on the kitchen table for Charlie and headed out the door, locking it behind me. I rushed over to my truck, climbed in and turned the key letting it roar to life. It didn't take me long to get to Newton's and everyone was already there. I pulled up beside Mike suburban and got out.

Angela spotted me when I came around the front of Mike's car. "Bella, you came!" she ran up to me and gave me a quick squeeze. "I am so happy you came, now I am not alone with Laruen." She whispered to me.

I covered my mouth to try and stifle my giggles. "Not a problem, I needed to get out of the house anyways."

I guess I wasn't hiding my frustration very well because she gave me a worried look. "Everything okay Bella?"

I nodded, "No," I confessed. "I am just a little irritated lately is all."

"Want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Not right now, I don't want to vent to you about my problems, it would be fair to you."

"Alright, but I am here when you need me Bella." She smiled.

I was so thankful to have a friend like her; she was one of the few genuine friends that I had, sure everyone we were with claimed to be my friend but they were the type that threw off a vibe that was just so untrusting. Angela just wasn't like them at all.

Mike motioned for us to come over to where he was standing with Laruen, Eric, Ben and Jessica; we both sighed and went over. Mike had pulled me close to him and had his arm draped over my shoulders, it was definitely uncomfortable and I think Angela noticed because she asked me to help her get the stuff out of her car; thank you god, Angela was a life saver. Even while I was trying to get free from Mike's arm, Jessica was giving me a death glare; if looks could kill. When I got free Angela pulled me along over to her car and we got out the baskets of blankets and food and put them in the back of Mike's suburban.

--

When we got to First Beach everyone was getting ready to go surfing except for Angela, Laruen and I. Everyone was pulling on their bodysuits, Angela was sitting in the front seat of Tyler's van and I had the back sliding door open and was perched there wrapped in a blanket. Angela pulled out a bag of peppermint sticks and handed me one, I thanked her and as soon as I took a bite off of mine I heard a familiar voice.

"Bella!"

I looked up to see Jacob standing there with two other boys, one looked quite a bit older than the others and he was almost a foot taller than them too.

"Hey Jacob," I smiled at him.

"What are you doing here? Surfing?" he looked at Mike and Eric that were still pulling on their suits.

"Um, definitely not." I shook my head. "I thought you had plans today?"

"I do," I threw his thump back motioning to the guys behind him.

"Oh," the shorter guy behind him nudged his shoulder. "I'm sorry, hey guys this is my friend Jacob."

"Nice to meet you Jacob," Angela held her hand out to him.

Being the gentlemen he was he shook her hand. "Nice to meet you as well."

"Care if we hang out?" the shorter boy asked as Jacob took a seat beside me.

"I don't mind." I said, breaking my peppermint stick in half and handed it to Jacob.

"Yeah, someone needs to cheer Bella up anyways. She has been all bummed since Edward left." Jessica chuckled.

I knew I didn't really like her for a reason.

"I just didn't like that he seemed angry with me the day before he left." I shrugged.

"Cullen hates everyone, it's ok Bella, plus he's a freak anyways." Mike snorted.

The tall boy that was with Jacob laughed, "Got that right."

I looked at him and back at Jacob. "You guys know the Cullens?"

"The Cullens don't come here." The same guy spoke before anyone could answer.

--

Angela and I were invited down to the beach to hang out with Jacob and his friends that were now joining us. He introduced us to the guys that showed up with him, Sam and Embry, and then introduced the rest of them as they showed up. Jessica and Laruen seemed to take a liking to Jacob once they noticed he was only talking to me. Jessica would laugh at nothing and touch his arm or his knee, Jacob would just look at me and his eyes were screaming help; I felt bad for him.

Embry finally intervened with Jessica and Laruen's little game of trying to make me jealous and wedged himself in between Jessica and Jacob.

"So, Jessica… want to go for a little walk?" Embry asked.

I tried to hold back my laughter, I guess he was trying to sound seducing but it was a little too much.

"Come on Bella, let's go walk around, my legs are getting stiff." Angela said pulling me off the log.

"Alright, we will be right back Jacob." I said over my shoulder.

He smiled back at me, "Take your time. I will be fine Bella."

Angela tugged me along the edge of the water and made small talk, but I couldn't seem to pull my gaze from Jacob. He looked amazing in the now dusky light, the flames from the large bonfire made his russet-bronze skin glow and his smile was still shining bright in the dark. Angela's hand waving in front of my fae brought me back.

"You okay Bella?"

"Yeah, I – uh… I was just daydreaming…" I barely managed to spit out but I never stopped looking at Jacob.

I guess she followed my gaze, "You like him don't you?"

I turned to face her quickly, "I don't know what you are talking about, plus he is only my friend."

She just smiled, "I wasn't going to blab it around the school like Jessica would, and you know me better than that."

I nodded, "I am sorry if I sounded rude, I just… don't know yet. There is something about him… it is like I am drawn to him. It is weird I know, but, I am not complaining right now."

She hugged me tight, "I promise your secret is safe with me."

"Thank Ang; I don't know what I would be without you."

"You would be stuck with the wicked witches is where you would be." She laughed.

I couldn't help but to laugh along with her.

We got back to the bonfire and Jacob was standing there, he looked very uncomfortable again. He grabbed my hand and tugged me along beside him. I was a lot closer to him then I really wanted to be but I didn't complain; he was obviously upset about something. Then he done the unthinkable, he wrapped his arm around my waist and I instantly felt my face flush.

"Sorry Bells, but I had to get away from that girl."

"It is okay Jacob, I know your pain."

We both laughed.

"Oh," he started to pull away from me, "Sorry, I didn't mean… I mean I didn't realize that I…"

I grabbed his hand on my other side and pulled him closer. "It is okay, plus it will make Jessica go crazy." I giggled.

He just smiled at me; his perfect white teeth were flashed into a beautiful blinding smile.

We came to a stop at a driftwood log at the far end of the beach. He released his arm from my waist and sat down, patting the space beside him. I sat down next to him and I was suddenly hit with a cold breeze and shivered, so did Jacob. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer.

"You don't have to do that Jake," I started to protest.

"It is okay, plus, I am freezing too." He chuckled.

"So, how do you like Forks?"

I shrugged, "It is okay I guess. The first day of school was completely horrid though."

He looked at me confused.

"Well, first I get bugged to death by a welcoming committee that I didn't ask for. I got kissed on the cheek at lunch by a guy that I would like a punch in the face and then the infamous Edward Cullen acts like I completely killed his entire life."

"Oh, I know school to tough sometimes but I am sure you have made some good friends."

"I guess so, Angela is great. I can actually talk to her and not worry that my personal life will be spread around the entire town." I laughed weakly.

He rubbed his arm on my shoulder. "What about the Cullen kid, why do you feel he hates you so much?"

"I am not sure. We were supposed to be lab partners in biology but he hasn't been back since the first day I started school. You should have seen the look on his face; he looked like he wanted to just… kill me." I gulped.

"The Cullen's are a strange bunch, don't let them bother you Bells."

"Um, Jake… can I ask you something?" I pulled away to look him in the face.

"Sure, what is it?" he was staring back into my eyes and for a moment I almost forgot what I wanted to ask.

"_Why did your friend say about the Cullens don't come here?"_

_"The Cullens? Oh, they're not supposed to come onto the reservation." He looked away, out toward James Island, as he confirmed what I'd thought I'd heard in Sam's voice._

_"Why not?"_

_He glanced back at me, biting his lip. "Oops. I'm not supposed to say anything about that."_

_"Oh, I won't tell anyone, I'm just curious." I tried to make my smile alluring, wondering if I was laying it on too thick._

_He smiled back, though, looking allured. Then he lifted one eyebrow and his voice was even huskier than before._

_"Do you like scary stories?" he asked ominously._

_"I __love __them," I enthused, making an effort to smolder at him._

_"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from — the Quileutes, I mean?" he began._

_"Not really," I admitted._

_"Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood — supposedly, the_

_Ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark." He smiled, to show me how little stock he put in the histories. "Another legend claims that we descended from wolves — and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them. "Then there are the stories about the __cold ones__." His voice dropped a little lower. "The cold ones?" I asked, not faking my intrigue now._

_"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent._

_According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He rolled his eyes. "Your great-grandfather?" I encouraged._

_"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf—well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."_

_"Werewolves have enemies?"_

_"Only one."_

_I stared at him earnestly, hoping to disguise my impatience as admiration._

_"So you see," Jacob continued, "the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did — they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." He winked at me._

_"If they weren't dangerous, then why…?" I tried to understand, struggling not to let him see how seriously I was considering his ghost story._

_"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was._

_You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." He deliberately worked a thick edge of menace into his tone._

_"What do you mean, 'civilized'?"_

_"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead."_

_I tried to keep my voice casual. "So how does it fit in with the Cullens? Are they like the cold ones your great-grandfather met?"_

_"No." He paused dramatically. "They are the __**same**__ones."_

_He must have thought the expression on my face was fear inspired by his story. He smiled, pleased, and continued._

_"There are more of them now; a new female and a new male, but the rest are the same. In my great-grandfather's time they already knew of the leader, Carlisle. He'd been here and gone before __your__ people had even arrived." He was fighting a smile._

_"And what are they?" I finally asked. "What __are __the cold ones?"_

_He smiled darkly. "Blood drinkers," he replied in a chilling voice. "Your people call them vampires."_

_I stared out at the rough surf after he answered, not sure what my face was exposing._

_"You have goose bumps," he laughed delightedly._

_"You're a good storyteller," I complimented him, still staring into the waves._

_"Pretty crazy stuff, though, isn't it? No wonder my dad doesn't want us to talk about it to anyone."_

_I couldn't control my expression enough to look at him yet. "Don't worry, I won't give you away."_

_"I guess I just violated the treaty," he laughed._

_"I'll take it to the grave," I promised, and then I shivered._

We just sat there awhile longer, watching the waves; it was so peaceful sitting here with Jacob. I had snuggled my back up against his chest and he had his arm wrapped around me, trying to keep me warm. Every once in awhile I would look up at him and he would smile back at me. Then the silence was broken when my phone vibrated in my back pocket, which was right up against Jacob's inner thigh.

All I heard from Jacob was, "Whoa, hello!"

I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. I pulled at my phone and press talk.

"Hello?"

"Isabella Swan, where on earth are you!?" my dad was practically screaming into the phone.

"I am at the beach still, why, what is wrong?"

"Do you know what time it is!?"

"No, I didn't think it was that late…"

Jacob had a worried look on his face.

"It is after eleven, do you plan on coming home tonight?!"

"Oh crap, I didn't realize it was that late. Sorry dad, I have been hanging out with Jacob and I guess I just lost track of time…" I was being honest too; I hadn't realized it was this late.

"Oh… you're with Jacob? Well, I guess it is okay. Are you coming home tonight?"

"I guess I am, unless Billy and Jake want to put up with me for the night."

Jacob smiled, 'You could stay over if you want Bella and Sam could take you home tomorrow.' He whispered to me.

"Jake said I can stay the night. Do you mind?" I asked.

It was quiet for a moment. "No, I don't mind. I can come get you in the morning."

"No, I can get a ride from one of Jake's friends, no need for you to drive out here…"

"Well, me and Billy were going to go fishing tomorrow anyways. So, I could just drop you off on our way fishing."

"Okay dad. Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow."

"Alright Bells, please don't bother Billy or Jake too much tonight." He chuckled.

"I won't, night dad."

"Night Bells," and the line clicked.

Jake looked at me with excitement in his eyes.

"Are you staying?" he was practically bouncing up and down.

I nodded.

"Alright! We can stay up and watch movies if you'd like or if you are tired I will just let you sleep."

"No, Jake, we can watch movies. You sure that Billy won't mind me crashing for the night?" I was worried that I didn't ask Billy first.

"Nah, he won't care. He will just be up all night making sure that you stay in my room and I stay on the couch." He laughed.

I felt my cheeks flush, "I hope you stay on the couch."

He chuckled, "Don't worry Bells, I am not like that."

I smiled back at him.

He sat back down on the driftwood log and pulled me back in front of him, wrapping his arms around me again. I know we were only sitting this way because we were both cold, but, I couldn't help but think that maybe this could be something more. I smiled to myself, hoping he wouldn't see it. I looked up at him like I had been doing all night and he smiled back. When I dropped my head to look out at the waves I felt something press to the top of my hair, his lips? I looked back up to see what he was doing and he placed a very light kiss on my forehead. I startled blushing like crazy and I hide my face in my hands.

Jacob pulled away from me fast, "I – I didn't mean to do that Bella, I just… I was a little – um…" he dropped his head.

Awe, he was so cute when he was flustered. "It is okay Jake, I didn't mind it."

He popped his head back up, "Really?"

"Really, if I hadn't, you would have been the first one to know."

He chuckled and pulled me into a tight hug.

I smiled at him, "I don't know what it is Jake, but you are so easy to be around. It just feels so..."

"Natural?" he finished my sentence.

"Yeah."

He squeezed me a little tighter and I dropped my head into his chest; he was a little taller than most guys his age.

"Hey, Bells…" he voice was a bit shaky.

I raise my head up to look at him. "Yes Jacob?"

"Would you be mad at me if I did something…?"

"Like what?" I asked, completely confused now.

I wasn't confused for long though… he leaned his head down so that his lips were almost touching. I felt his hot breath on my mouth and he smelt absolutely wonderful. He was searching my eyes then he slowly pressed his lips to mine. It was soft and warm. I was completely surprised at first but then I moved my lips with his. It wasn't a fast kiss, it was slow and passionate. Then he pulled away.

"Like that." He smiled.

I was shocked and couldn't talk.

"You are mad aren't you?" he asked, dropping his arms from my waist.

I pulled his arms back up and looked into his beautiful dark eyes, "No I am not mad at you Jacob."

"Really? So, I am not going to be slapped?"

"Nope," I giggled.

"Good," he smiled.

Just then I heard giggles come from behind me along with a few disgusted groans. I turned around to see our friends standing around. I quickly pulled away from Jacob and stood beside him. Mike and Eric looked disappoint, Jessica and Laruen looked pissed off and Ben and Angela were smiling. The few that I could remember of Jake's friends – Embry, Sam, Quil and Paul were all smiling. And of course, I felt my cheeks heat up with my embarrassment. Great, now the entire town of forks is going to know about me kissing Jacob Black.

I sighed.

"Um, Bella, we were looking for you. I think we should be getting home." Angela giggled.

"Oh, um, Charlie called and told me to stay in La Push." I explained.

Jessica gave me an evil glare and then looked at Laruen who rolled her eyes.

"Billy asked for Bella to stay over since I am going to Embry's house tonight."

Embry quickly caught on, "Yeah, someone has to stay with Billy, thanks for helping out Bella." He smiled at me.

"Okay… I guess we will see you Monday Bella." Mike said sounding disappointed.

"Bye guys, thanks for inviting me today." I said as my friends started walking back to the cars, Angela stayed behind.

I pulled away from Jacob and gave Angela a hug.

"Have fun Bella," she whisper in my ear.

"Thanks." I whispered back.

"Call you tomorrow!" she called to me as she walked away.

I was now stuck with a bunch of guys I didn't know, except for Jake, and they were all smiling at me. Jake pulled me to his side and started to walk up to his friends. Embry elbowed Quil and they both chuckled between themselves. Jake said that we needed to get home because it was getting late. We got back to Sam's truck and Embry, Quil and Paul jumped into the back; Sam was driving and I got in the middle with Jake on my right.

Sam dropped us off at Billy and Jake's but as he was driving away Embry threw something to Jake. I didn't see what is was but whatever it was it made Jacob blush and he quickly tucked it into his back pocket. He walked me up onto the porch and into the front door; he took my jacket and hung it up from me then led me into the living room. There Billy sat, reading a book in front of the TV.

"Hey dad," Jacob said.

Billy looked up and he was surprised, I don't blame him.

"Well, Bella I wasn't expecting you over tonight, I would have cleaned up if I had known."

"No Billy, the house looks great." I smiled at him.

"Are you staying the night?" he asked.

"If you don't mind, Charlie said he will get me in the morning before you guys go fishing."

"I don't mind at all Bella, make yourself at home."

"Thanks." I said, sitting down on the couch.

Jacob was still standing there and he rubbed his stomach. "I am going to grab something to eat, want anything Bells – Dad?"

"No thank you," Billy answered.

"Maybe a drink." I smiled at him.

"Okay, what kind of drink?"

"I can get it." I got up from the couch and followed Jake into the kitchen.

The kitchen was small, like the one at Charlie's and there was a similar table sitting in the far corner of the room. Jake walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and a can of soda, holding them out for me to pick. I took the water and thanked him. He pulled out another bottle of water for himself and I bag of carrot sticks and sat down at the table. I joined him.

We were quiet and I just watched him while he enjoyed his carrots. He didn't seem to mind because his eyes were focused on me the entire time. He would smile occasionally and he rested his hand on mine that was sitting on my leg.

"What do you want to do tonight Bells?" he asked, almost whispering.

"Whatever it is that you want to do."

"Movie?"

I nodded, "Sounds great to me."

After he finished his snack we went back to the living room and Billy told us goodnight. He whispered something to Jake as he was leaving the room that I didn't catch but I didn't want to ask about it either. Jack asked me about a movie and I told him anything but a scary movie unless he wanted me to have nightmares. He picked a comedy/love story and then came back and sat beside me. Half way through the movie he had pulled me closer to him and I was resting my back against his chest. I guess I had fallen asleep because the next think I knew Billy was waking me up.

"He might want to wake up, Charlie will be here soon and we don't need him jumping to conclusions about last night."

I felt my face flush, of course nothing happened but, I guess finding two teenagers asleep together looked bad.

"Yeah, no need for sheriff Swan to go crazy." I giggled.

I pushed up and away from Jake but he pulled me back down. "You were keeping me warm." He whined.

"You need to get up sleepy head." I said, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Okay, fine." He groaned.

Billy had gone into the kitchen, so I figured I could help him out with breakfast. He wasn't in his chair this morning but he was having some troubles walking. I told him to sit down and I got out some eggs and fried them up with some bacon and made some toast; as soon as I set the plates down on the table for Billy and Jake the front door open and in walked Charlie.

"Morning Bells! Hope you didn't get on Jake's nerves last night." He chuckled.

"No, she was a perfect angel last night. Not a peep out of her… until she fell asleep." He tried to stifle his laughter.

Great, I talked in my sleep and Jake heard. I hope I didn't say anything embarrassing.

I felt my cheeks burn with a new flush of rosiness.

"Yeah she does talk in her sleep a lot. How did you know Jacob?" Charlie was eyeing him now, a terrible grimace on his face.

Jacob hunched down in his chair. "She fell asleep on the couch last night while we were watching a movie." He chuckled weakly.

"Oh," turned his glare toward me, "For a minute I though you slept in the same room or something."

Billy burst out into a loud thunderous laughter. "Charlie you know me better than that. I know the way hormonal teenagers act; surely you didn't think I would let them get away with that, would you?"

Charlie joined in on his laughter, "Yeah I believe you. Of course you wouldn't Billy."

Me and Jacob just stared at each other, our eyes wide in fear but excited that Billy didn't squeal on us.

After Charlie and Billy finished eating breakfast Charlie offered to take me home but Jacob protested to let me stay until they returned. He promised to take good care of me and that we would probably just hang out at the beach with some of his friends. Charlie didn't even care it seemed, he was almost ecstatic that I was spending time with Jacob. I had to admit, I love spending time with him; I felt at home with him and I didn't have to act like anything other than just plain and simple, clumsy Bella.

"So Bells, want to do something?" he asked with a sly smile on his face.

"And what is the 'something' you have in mind?" I asked him, curiously but a little worried.

"Hmm," he put his strong looking hand on his chin to think. "Maybe we could go swimming or something."

"Swimming, are you nuts? It is freezing out there!"

He laughed, "I am joking Bells, actually Embry was supposed to come over today, do you mind him here?"

"Of course not, this isn't my house, I am a guest here."

"But, I don't want you to feel awkward around my friends."

"Like you didn't feel awkward around mine last night?"

A smile was playing at the corners of his mouth, "Okay, maybe I did but that crazy girl was seriously scary."

"Jessica seems to have that affect on guys." I laughed.

"Do you want to go shower or anything? You could borrow an outfit from one of my sister's. I know they left clothes here when they moved out."

"That would be great Jake, show me where they are?" I asked him, trying to hide a smile starting to form on my lip.

He took my hand and walked me to a small bedroom a few doors down from his; he opened the door and led me inside. I looked around and the room was painted a dark red and the windows were covered in a thin white fabric curtain. There were old posters on the walls of boy bands that I used to listen to when I was in middle school. I could help but to giggle at the rather large poster of Justin Timberlake on the ceiling above the extremely large bed.

Jacob turned toward me, "What is so funny?"

I pointed up at the poster.

He chuckled, "Yeah, she has a thing for white boys." He rolled his eyes.

He pointed over to the tall wooden dresser on the other side of the room, "I will let you pick out your things in private." He smiled and started to walk out.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to me. "Wait just a minute Jake."

He locked his eyes onto mine, "What is it Bella?"

"Can I have one thing from you?" I whispered.

"Whatever you want, it is yours."

I stretched slightly to press my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back lightly and then pulled away.

"Thank you," I smiled and placed my cheek against his chest.

"Not a problem Bella," he pulled his arms away from my waist and turned to leave the room, almost as if he was in a hurry. "Now, get some clean clothes and go shower, Embry will be here soon." And he was gone.

I went over to the dresser and found a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt. They were both a little big for me, but I could deal with them. I gathered them up and headed back to see where Jake had gone, I heard him breathing in his room but it wasn't normal breathing… it was heavier and almost low gasps. It hit me then what I was listening to, OH MY GOD! I quickly headed to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I stripped my dirty clothes off and turned the shower on as hot as I could get it.

I let the hot water wash over my body while I tried to think of anything but the sounds coming from Jacob's room. I had no idea why he would suddenly be possessed to do something like that, especially since I was here. I stopped thinking about it when I heard a door open, I figured that it was just Jacob coming out of his room; then the bathroom door flew open.

I quickly grabbed up my towel and covered myself. Embry just stood there in shock.

"What the HELL Embry!!! Get out!" I scream, throwing a bar of soap at him.

He still just stood there, his jaw dropped and his eyes wondering up and down.

"Damnit Embry, if you don't leave this bathroom right now I swear to god I will beat the living day lights out of you!" I screeched.

I heard another door open and Jacob was behind him, "What are you doing Embry! Get the f-" he didn't finish when he looked up at me, standing here in the shower behind the see-through shower curtain.

"Guys, get the hell out of here now!" I screamed but they still didn't move.

Oh my god, what will it take to get these horny teenage boys out of the bathroom long enough for me to get dressed.

"Seriously, if you don't get out I will kill you both." I growled at them.

Embry finally broke his gaze and looked down at the floor covering his eyes with his hand, "I am sorry Bella, I was um – kind of caught off guard."

He pushed Jacob out of the room and shut the door behind him. I quickly shut the water off and got a dry towel, drying myself enough to pull my clothes on and toweled my hair until it stopped dripping. When I walked out of the bathroom and went into the living Embry and Jacob were sitting on the couch looking at the TV. They didn't look up at me either, just stared directly into the TV screen.

"Did you guys like the show?"

Jacob didn't move but Embry looked at me. "I am sorry Bella, I forgot you were here and I just figured that it was Jake in the shower. I really am sorry."

"It is okay, but next time, knock please."

Jacob still wouldn't look at me.

"Jake…"

"What Bella?" he still stared at the TV.

"Look at me."

He shook his head.

I walked over to where he was sitting and sat on his lap, grabbed his chin and forced him to look me in the eyes. He looked frightened.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just…"

"What Jake?"

"I am embarrassed that I didn't listen to you… I mean I pretty much molested you with my eyes." He frowned.

I couldn't help but to laugh. "It is okay Jacob. I am not mad at either of you; I just wanted you to both leave."

"You sure you're not going to kill us?" he asked, his voice was very shaky.

"Not like we got to see anything." Embry chimed in.

I shot a glare at Embry, "You better not have seen anything…"

--

After the guys stopped acting weird around me, we went out to the garage where Jacob was working on his car. Jacob and Embry were messing around with different grease covered parts and I just sat on the work bench watching them. We made small talk about what was going on at their school and at mine, Embry teased Jacob about the way Jessica was flirting with him last night, and Embry teased me about kissing Jacob last night.

I heard a car pull up in front of the house then I heard Charlie call for us. We all were stumbling back through the woods; Jake had my hand in his guiding me along so I would fall. When we got through the woods Charlie and Billy were just standing there staring at us.

"Hey dad!" Jacob and I said at the same time, making us burst into laughter.

"Catch anything good?" Embry asked, walking over to the truck.

"Yeah…" Charlie said still eyeing me and Jacob, "Billy is going to fry us some up for dinner."

"You are welcome to stay Embry." Billy added.

"Alright, I cannot pass up fresh fish." He turned and looked at us, "Jake, help me take their stuff in the house."

Jake let go of my hand and ran over to help Embry carry in all of Billy's fishing equipment. I followed Charlie into the house and went to the living room, turning the TV on and flipped through the channels to find something to watch. Embry and Jake joined me on the couch and I ended up leaning up against Jake's chest again. Charlie walked into the living room and I jumped up, he just smiled and went back to the kitchen.

--

After dinner Charlie said I had to leave with him, I said my goodbyes to everyone and promised Jake that I would call him tomorrow. Jake gave me a tight hug and slipped me a quick peak on the cheek. Of course I blushed and I couldn't hide it from anyone. I promised that I would bring back Rachael's clothes that I borrowed but Billy told me not to worry about it.

The ride home was quiet until Charlie had to ask about my weekend.

"Did you have fun with Jacob?" he asked with a sly smirk on his face.

"Yeah, he is fun to hang out with."

"What did you guys do anyways?"

"Well, when we got to the beach he was there, it wasn't planned either. He was with Embry and Sam but then a bunch of his friends showed up later last night and we had a bonfire. It was fun, he introduced me to all of his friends and a few of my 'friends' almost drove Jake crazy." I laughed.

"Well, I am glad you had fun. Any plans to hang out in La Push again."

"Yeah, I think I will."

Who am I kidding, if I had my way, I think I would be there every day.

* * *

**R&R. Like it, hate it, love it? I want to know your opinions.**

**And yes I know, they are a bit OOC. But it is my story so... HA!**

**5 reviews and I will post chapter Two!**

**All annonomyous reviews are welcome!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Love

* * *

  
**

What would have happened if Edward never returned in Twilight until after Bella and Jacob bonded? Or never returned at all?

This story begins two weeks after Edward's mysterious disappearance.

Note:

[Also, I am following more of the movie line for this... Bella has already met Jacob when he dropped the truck off at her house.]

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the characters or anything that Stephenie Meyer created.**

**Anything section that is in italics, like a full section; is from one of the books… I do not claim to have written those sections.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Two – Only Friends**

The next day I was dreading to go to school, because I just knew that Laruen and Jessica would be spreading around rumors about me and Jacob; I didn't care if they said I was catch kissing him because that was the truth but the fact they knew I was staying to night with him, had me worried. After I got dressed I headed downstairs and Charlie was still sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Morning Bells," he smiled between bites.

"Morning dad, sleep well?"

"Mhmm." He mumbling as he took a drink of coffee.

I wondered over to the counter and poured myself a glass of milk and went to sit at the table.

Charlie was giving me a funny look, after a few minutes he finally spoke again.

"You okay Bells?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Fine."

He raised an eyebrow, "You don't seem fine, did Jake do something to you? If he hurt you I swear…"

I cut him off before he could finish his threat, "No dad, Jake was a perfect gentlemen, no need to worry about him. It's just my 'friends' they saw me and Jake… well…"

"Well what Bella?" he was practically glaring at me now.

"I sort of let him… um… kiss me… and my friends saw it. So now I can just hear them spreading rumors about how I threw myself all over the poor boy."

He just laughed, "I thought you were going to say something else…" he trailed off for a moment, "But a kiss, I wouldn't worry about it Bells."

I sighed, "Too late."

He rolled his eyes and took another drink of his coffee, "So, you like Jake? Told you he was a good kid."

"Urgh! Dad come on please, do we have to talk about this!?" I groaned.

He laughed again, "I have to go anyways, have fun at school Bells, and don't let those kids get to you, you know what really happened and that is all that matters."

"I guess you're right, see you dad."

"Bye Bells!" he called to me just before he slammed the door shut.

--

When I got to school I didn't bother to even look around for any of my friends I just went straight to my first class and sat there; I was the first to get there and even the teacher wasn't there yet. A few more people came in and I swear I heard them laughing and then caught them glancing in my direction but I was going to take Charlie's advice and just ignore them; he was right I knew the real story and it wasn't any of their business what happened between me and Jake.

My first few classes blew by pretty fast and it was lunch time before I knew it. Angela catch me walking into the cafeteria and warned me about the mood that Laruen and Jessica were in, I thanked her and told her that I would just blow them off if they started anything. She was curious about my weekend and I told her everything and she thought it was cute that me and Jake fell asleep together on the couch. We hurried up and got our lunch and headed to the table.

Angela sat down first and I pulled out the chair between her and Ben, I felt somewhat safe right between the two; they were the only ones that I felt I could trust. Ben asked me about my weekend and I told him it was great, he smiled and said he was glad I had fun. I started eating my lunch and Jessica was smirking at me the entire time, I resisted asking her what her problem was and I just concentrated on my slice of pizza. Jessica had to make the comment about me staying the night at Jacob's house but he 'wasn't there' as she used her fingers to make air quotes. I just brushed it off; it really wasn't anyone's business besides me and Jake.

It was quiet again until after everyone finished eating, Angela pulled me out of the cafeteria with her and walked with me to our next class. She laughed about the reaction that Jessica had on her face when I accused her of being jealous; her face was priceless. We walked into Biology and when I rose my head up I was catch by the gaze of beautiful golden eyes, I froze in my tracks.

"Bella?" Angela nudged my arm. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head to break the stare and looked back at her, "Yeah, I am fine."

She looked at me worried but went ahead to her seat.

I took a deep breath and went over to my table, sat down and started to doodle on my notebook; I refused to look at him or even acknowledge that he was even here. It worked and I didn't even look up when Mike and Eric passed by my table. Then _he_ broke the silence.

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen, sorry I didn't get to introduce myself before." His voice was like a beautiful song, so soft and serine.

I dared to look up at him, but I raised my head and turned to face him.

"Nice to meet you." And I quickly looked back down at my notebook.

"You are Bella Swan, right?"

I snapped my head back up; no one called me that when they first talked to me. "How did you know my name?" I asked.

"Oh, do you prefer Isabella?"

"No, Bella is fine." I guess he had heard someone call me Bella earlier in the day, I just shrugged it off.

The teacher came in and started class, thank god I wouldn't have to talk to him anymore. I turned my attention back to my doodles and kept drawing, but I could feel him staring at me the entire time. I was getting a very uneasy feeling from him, it wasn't normal for a person to stare at someone like this; especially someone you don't even know.

When our teacher announced we were to do a microscope lab I figured we would have to break the silence between us, but it didn't. We both kept quiet the entire time, not even looking at each but just simply pushing the microscope back and forth.

Finally he broke the silence close to the end of the period, asking me about how I liked Forks and how I was liking the weather. I told him that I hated the cold and the wet weather and he just laughed about it. Then he asked why I came here if I hated the weather so much, I told him about Renee and Phil and he just seemed to keep asking about my personal life.

The small talk was kept short but it stopped when I asked him if he had gotten contacts; I knew for a fact his eyes were black as night the first day that I saw him but then today they were more of a golden color. He just gave me the excuse that the lighting in the school would mess with his eyes and when the bell rang, he shot out of the class without saying anything else.

I picked up all of my books and headed out, Angela was waiting for me.

"Did Edward Cullen actually have a conversation with you?" she whispered as we walked down the hall towards the gym.

"Yeah, I guess so."

She laughed, "I cannot believe you, Bella Swan, talked to the quiet Edward Cullen."

"Yeah, I wish he would have been quiet." I sighed.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"I know it sounds rude but he was extremely nosey."

"Really, what did he ask you?"

"He asked how I liked it here and about the weather…"

She laughed. "Wow, you would think someone like him would actually talk about something else."

"Yeah…"

We headed into the gym and went to change into our clothes. I couldn't get my mind off of Edward though. For some reason, I did kind of like talking to Edward. Sure, he talked like a normal guy would but there was something about him that made him so much different than the guys around here. I could see finally why the girls were drooling over him though, he was gorgeous; especially his eyes, you could just melt by looking into them. I was brought back to reality when a volley ball bounced off the side of my head.

"Ow!" I shouted, rubbing my head.

I looked up to see Jessica on the other side of the net smirking and giggling with one of her little clones.

Mike ran over to see if I was okay, I looked back in Jessica's direction to glare at her but I was met by her glare; she hated that Mike seemed to throw himself at me. I assured him that I was okay but he refused to let me go on with class, he told the teacher and coach excused me from class early to go lay down in the nurse's office.

On my way to the unnecessary visit to the nurse, I decided I didn't feel like going to the nurse and school was ending soon anyways so I would just go home early. If Charlie complained I would just tell him the truth, no point in lying around this town; he would just find out from someone else and then I would get the full wrath of Chief Swan.

As soon as I step out the door of the school I lose my footing on a patch of ice and I braced myself for the fall… but it never came. I felt something cool grip my shoulders and I was standing again in an instant. I looked to my right and there stood none other than … HIM!

"Might want to watch were you walk." He almost growled it.

"Oh, I am so sorry that the whole lot is covered in ice; I will make a note of it for oh I don't know… my next thirty steps." I rolled my eyes at him.

He had a very angry look on his face, the same from the first day I started here; it was a look I never wanted to see again. Even his eyes were darker now than they were in class.

"You know it is only polite to say thank you when someone helps." He snapped.

"Thanks," I spat back, pulling my arm away from his grip and started walking toward my truck until he grabbed a hold of my arm again, stopping me.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked coldly.

"Home, why is it any of your business?" I hissed.

"School isn't over yet, and why would the new girl want to be caught skipping school so soon."

"Again, it is none of your business." I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go this time. "Let go of my arm now Edward." I growled.

He finally let go when my phone rang. I fumbled in my pocket to find my tiny phone in the mass of thick fabric. I looked at the screen before answering; it wasn't a number that I knew

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella? Hey it is Jake."

I smiled, "Hi Jacob, what's up?"

"Why did you answer your phone? Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?"

I glared over at Edward; he was still standing but now he had a smug grin on his face.

"Yeah I was until the 'crazy witch' hit me in the head with a volley ball… the coach told me I could go early."

"Awe, you should have punched her."

I couldn't hold back the laughter. "That would have made me feel better." I controlled my laughing finally, "So, did you call for a reason or did you just want to talk to me?" I smiled at the thought.

"Both, I was wondering if you wanted to come to a cookout tonight. Some of my friends will be here and I thought that maybe you would like to come… you don't have to of course…"

"I would love to Jake! Oh, but I will have to call Charlie just to let him know."

"Of course, oh, you are welcome to bring along some friends if you'd like."

"Okay, I can see if Angela and Ben would like to come. I know they had fun Saturday night."

"Sure, sure; when are you coming over?"

"I will wait for Angela to get out of class then I will be over."

"Awesome, see you then Bells!" you could hear the smile in his voice.

"See you Jake."

I hung up and Edward had gone over to sit on the bench in front of the school. I felt bad that no one seemed to like him so I thought that maybe he would like to hang out with us tonight, Jake told me to bring some friends; he wasn't really a friend but I could be polite.

"Hey Edward, come here."

He got up and walked over to me, "Yes?"

"Are you busy tonight?" I asked, hoping he would say yes but again; I was trying to be nice.

"No not really, why?"

"Would you like to go to a cookout with me and some friends?"

"I don't know…" he shuffled his feet on the slippery ice.

"I mean, you don't have to but you could come to you know… have fun."

"Where?"

"Down at La Push," I was now looking up at him.

"I don't think I can make it… my father doesn't like me to stay out late on school nights…"

"Oh… okay."

"Thanks anyway Bella."

"Mhmm."

I jumped when the school bell ran, Edward just laughed at me; he told me goodbye and then he went to his car. I sat down on the bench and waited for Angela to come out, when I spotted her I called her over and told her the plans; she agreed and called Ben to tell him to meet us there. As we walked to my truck we held onto each other the whole way, slipping and sliding. I reached the back of my truck in time to grab the tailgate before I could fall; I ended up holding on all the way to my door.

--

We got to Jake's house in about thirty minutes and we were met by Jake and Embry. Jake swept me up into one of his normal bear hugs. Embry showed Angela into the house and Jake and I followed; Jake excused himself to help his dad and told Angela and I to make ourselves comfortable. Everyone from the bonfire Saturday night was there, minus my sorry excuse for friends. All the guys were spread out all over the floor in the living room watching TV, Angela and I had to step over them just to get to the couch; we finally got to it after dodging all the bodies and sat down.

The front door came flying open with a loud slam and then Sam appeared in the doorway, he looked absolutely pissed; me and Angela almost jumped off of the couch when we heard the loud crash. None of the guys seemed bothered by the sound though. Sam was searching the room and I guess he didn't find who he was looking for.

"Where is Paul?" he growled.

"Haven't seen him," Embry said, raising his head off of the floor.

"I am going to kill him!" he yelled and stormed off.

I nudged Embry with my foot, "What was that about?" I whispered.

"No idea, I wouldn't worry about it Bells, as long as he isn't mad at you." he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at him and leaned back into the couch beside Angela.

The guys were watching Not Another Teen Movie; I swear it has to be the dumbest movie I have ever seen.

"Let me guess, you guys are watching this just to see the naked girls?" I asked.

Embry and Quil laughed, "You know us too well Bells," Quil chuckled.

"I just know guys, they only think with what their downstairs…"

"Not all of us do…"

I looked up to see Jake standing there with a frown on his face.

"Of course you don't Jake," I motioned for him to come over.

He walked over everyone, with no troubles and sat down beside me.

"You are too sweet to think like that." I whispered to him.

He smiled and I kissed his cheek lightly.

"Urgh! Come on guys, get a room will ya!" Embry groaned but was trying to hide a smile.

"Shush you." I playfully kicked his arm with my foot.

--

Charlie showed up awhile later, carrying in a bunch of brown paper grocery bags and asked the guys to help him carry in the rest. They all jumped to their feet and shuffled out the front door and returned with the bags of food. Sue followed in behind them shortly, with an arm full of cookie sheets and baking pans. You could smell the aroma of vanilla and chocolate filling the room.

Sue, Charlie and Billy all headed outside and they carried with them five large brown bags. An hour later, Charlie came inside and had everyone come to the backyard for dinner. I walked out with Angela and Ben was off with Jake and the guys, I was so happy everyone was getting along. There were picnic tables set all around the backyard. Angela and I decided to sit close to the back tables to get away from the guys are play fighting; Jake, Embry, Ben and Quil joined us soon after.

"Sue, dinner was amazing! I never knew that steak could taste so good." Angela said, thanking Sue for dinner.

"Oh, well thank you so much sweetheart. I am really happy that you and Ben could join us tonight." Sue smiled.

"Thank you for having us." Ben added.

"You both are welcome to join our get-togethers anytime you want."

"We will have to take you up on that." Ben chuckled.

"Ben! Come on we need another player!" Embry called.

Ben jumped up and ran over to the rest of the open backyard where all the guys had gathered together. Angela and I sat back and watched and giggled while the boys all played football. They played for almost an hour until Paul came walking in with dried blood in the corner of his mouth.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Quil snorted.

Paul glared at him, "Shut the hell up Quil. It is none of your damn business!"

We were all shocked by him, sure we knew he had a temper but it seemed like something was really bothering him. Paul walked past our table and I noticed him limping, slightly wincing with every step.

"Paul, are you okay?" I whispered to him.

"I am fine Bella." He growled.

"Okay…"

--

Finally after the long eventful day it was time to go home. Angela was riding home with Ben and since Sue picked Charlie up I had to have a very awkward and quiet ride home with Chief Swan. We said our goodbyes to everyone and I hugged Jake and Billy bye. Charlie refused to let me drive my own truck because he said I was too tired, I hadn't noticed it was getting close to midnight now; I went ahead and let him drive with starting an argument. He questioned me about Jake, like always and I simply told him that Jacob and I are only friends… for now.

* * *

**R&R. Like it, hate it, love it? I want to know your opinions.**

**And yes I know, they are a bit OOC. But it is my story so... HA!**

**Give me a few days and I should have chapter three finished.  
**

**All annonomyous reviews are welcome!**

**Okay, here is the thing.**

**I know a few people have been reviewing and a few have added the story to their alerts but I really need some motivation here people.**

**Give me a reason to actually finish my story.  
**


End file.
